Berberine is a naturally occurring substance commonly found in Goldenseal (Hydrastis canadensis), Oregon grape (Berberis aquifolium), Barberry (Berberis vulgaris), Chinese Goldthread (Coptis chinensis, Phellodendron chinense, and Phellodendron amurense. Berberine has been administered to humans and found to have an effect on inflammation and as well as having some antimicrobial properties. Berberine has also shown potential for lowering fasting blood glucose; however adverse gastrointestinal effects appeared to accompany the administration in amounts to effectively lower fasting blood glucose (Yin et al. “Efficacy of Berberine in Patients with Type 2 Diabetes,” Metabolism. 2008 May; 57(5): 712-717). The bioavailability of traditional berberine has been shown in some studies to be below 70% in animal models which could affect how much is being absorbed and actually utilized in the body (Chen, W., Miao, Y. Q., Fan, D. J., Yang, S. S., Lin, X., Meng, L. K., & Tang, X. (2011). Bioavailability study of berberine and the enhancing effects of TPGS on intestinal absorption in rats. Aaps Pharmscitech, 12(2), 705-711.)